Everyone and You
by pomidor
Summary: Zeke feels unloved. But hey he has an amaizing pad and can force girls to love him! But like always things doesn't go as planned. He now must decide what he really wants. Warnings: slash, a bit of swearing and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**I was very sad because I couldn't find a fic about this lovely pair, so I decided 'hey, why don't I write some myself'. I hope this will encourage others to write more about them. Please enjoy! I don't own Zeke's Pad.**

I was sitting on the couch with my family and Jay. We were watching a film about a man who could have every women in the entire world. And just then troublesome conversation began.

"Zeke why can't you be like that guy?'' said my sis with a bored tone.

"Don't be stupid. Zeke wouldn't be able to find a girlfriend in the entire world, even if just for a day" said my brainless brother.

"You're right. Even someone completely desperate wouldn't want him" said my best friend.

"Don't be rude. I'm sure Zeke will find a very nice girl" mother stared at them in disapproval.

I wasn't able to resist hitting them, so I went upstairs to my room. I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. After about forty minutes, Jay walked in.

"The film ended. Are you all right?" he asked, although he didn't look concerned.

"I don't know Jay. Maybe it's true that I'll never get someone to love me"

"Oh come on, dude! We were just joking out there. And you get along with Maxim pretty well, don't you?"

"I feel that she doesn't take me seriously. And I'm not sure that she's the one for me"

"You're only fourteen. You'll find a chick someday"

"But I feel unloved at the moment"

"Dude, don't freak me out! You're so emo right now!" he screamed.

I only looked at him. It was true that I acted strange. I never really cared that no one loved me. Maybe I was feeling lonely all the time, and never knew that? I looked at my pad.

"Hey, I have an idea!" I said excited.

"Oh no" said Jay and sighted.

"What? You don't even know what it is"

"Do you thing how long I've known you? It's obvious that you're going to make all girls fall in love with you"

"Ok, you're right. But isn't it a good idea?"

"It is not. What will you do if someone weird falls for you?"

"You're exaggerating. It's unlikely to happen"

"But it is possible!"

I wasn't listening to him at all. I started drawing the image I had in my head on the pad. Magic spread around with blue light. But I didn't feel any different.

Jay looked at me as if he wanted to say "idiot".

I went downstairs and finally saw the effect. My sis and bro hugged me and apologized for earlier. They said I'm their lovely brother, and I can have every girl I want. It was somehow strange to feel the warm gaze of my family.

But when I went out it was even funnier. Girls were stopping just to look at me. But it wasn't the same kind of look my family gave me. There was lust in it. I felt really happy getting girls attention. Then Jay pulled sleeve of my shirt.

"Look" he said "It's not only girls"

And then I saw it. Guys were looking at me with the same look.

"Whatever. The one thing important is that every one in the world love me" I said that but I felt a little frightened. Every person, from old men to child was staring at me. And pretty much of them looked like the wolfs staring at their pray. I took Jay by the hand and rushed back home. My family greeted me with genuine smiles but I didn't have time to respond. I ran to my room, and tripped over something. I fell onto my bed and Jay fell right on top of me.

I was frightened even more but Jay looked at me uninterested.

"Jay, how come you're not in love with me like everyone?" I asked with great curiosity. It should have affected him to.

"I never loved anyone, Zeke. I probably have a heart made of stone. And I'm to headstrong to let magic have any influence on me" he said bored.

It was true. Jay didn't love anybody. And I don't mean just the romantic kind of love. Nor his friends, not even parents. He just paid attention to some people, and it was rarely any kind of liking. He felt cold respect for his family. And well, about me and my family. He probably though we are interesting and funny objects. It hurt a little that my best friend was so cold. But then again, we were probably the only persons that he showed little signs of liking.

Lost in my thinking I didn't notice that Jay was still on top of me. As long as he didn't put his hand on my cheek.

"Jay, what are you doing?" I almost screamed.

"Making sure" he said nonchalantly.

He was so damn close. It made me blush hardly. It's not that I like boys or something, every one would feel troubled by that closeness. And we were on a bed.

"What the fuck? You already said you don't love me!"

"Yeah, but you know. I want to check if it really have an effect on anybody" he said with a smirk. He moved his hand down to my chin and then teased my neck with his middle finger.

It would probably go on if my sis didn't arrive. She looked at us shocked.

"Dinner is ready" she said and quickly closed the door behind her. I heard her running down the stairs.

"Fuck" I said to totally emotionless Jay. And I tried to push him of off me. He only giggled. I gave up and asked: "Would you mind letting me go?" I said impatiently.

He did that still giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked sarcastically.

"Did you see her face? She was so shocked!" he said laughing.

I couldn't help but smile. It indeed looked very funny.

So it really didn't have any influence on him. Although he did all this strange things on the bed, he didn't even blush. So was Jay only person I could trust right now? And my family of course. They did love me but not in the wolfs way. And maybe children because they don't know lust yet.

Dinner was very good and my family talked with me a lot. This conversations were somehow heart warming. Only my sis stayed silent. She was looking at Jay and me with great interest, but she didn't say a thing. Then Jay said he have to go home and I offered walking with him. He smiled and pulled me out the door.

"Are you stupid? Do you know what will happen if you go out at night with that kind of magic spell on you?" he tried not to scream.

"But you.."

"I'll be fine. I know karate, remember?"

"Ok" I said with unhappy face.

"Good night" he said walking off quickly.

The next day was even weirder. I got up and went to school. I was terribly late. When I went into classroom everybody was, of course, looking at me. My teach didn't even comment me being late. She seemed somehow worried over something. Maybe she though about what will happen to her if someone noticed that she loved a student. But it was only natural, because everyone (except for one person) loved me.

I saw Maxim trying to get my attention. Everyone wanted me to sit with them. They were even willing to chase of their sitting partners just for me. And me, being a weirdo, sat with one person who completely ignored my charm.

"Hay, Jay" I said with smile playing on my mouth. He didn't even look up from his book. Fuck, he didn't even blink! Angry I hit him lightly on the shoulder. He eyed me with confusion.

"Sorry dude, I didn't hear a thing. That book completely sucked me in"

"And what book may be so absorbing?" I asked still a bit angry.

"Lord of the Rings"

"Jay, you read it like ten times already!" I said surprised. How can one read a book so many times and still be interested in it?

"You didn't read it, so you won't be able to understand. I just love this book"

"Oh, and who said he has a heart made of stone?" I asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, emo boy!"

"I'm not emo! I don't have a reason to be sad 'cause everyone love me" I almost sang.

"Except for me"

"Yea, no big difference" I said giggling. Jay returned back to his book, but I saw a little smile on his face.

Lesson was, like always, boring. I couldn't really talk with Jay, because he would probably kill me if I interfere his reading. Instead I observed as people who never really paid attention to me was now looking at me lovingly. Well girls won't probably have a problem with that (except those with boyfriends). I was worried about guys a little. Definitely those who aren't gay will be really confused.

When I was thinking that, a little piece of paper in a shape of a ball, landed before me. It seemed as Maxim's writing. It contained a short notice "Hey Zeke, are you free tomorrow?".

I turned back the notice ready to write a reply. But then Jay took it from my hands and wrote "no"!

"Wtf dude? I was going to write "yes", you know"

"It's obvious. But you will not be free then, so meet her in another date. She won't mind." He said calmly, eyes focused on his book.

"And what will I be doing? It's not that I have any appointment or something."

"But you'll have."

"How's that possible? And why do you know it?"

"Don't ask dude. You'll see in about ten minutes"

I was very curious what he had on his mind. To that extent I forgot about Maxim and our date.

And when the bell rang, Jay shoved his book into his backpack and ordered me to go with him. And so we went to "C" class. People from that class were quite famous. And they stared at me with wild eyes. The most beautiful girl and boy came to talk with us. They were very similar, so I assumed they were twins.

"Hey there handsome!" said girl with wide grin.

"What's your name?" said boy with delicate smile.

"He's Zeke" answered Jay shortly. I was too shy to say anything. They were just breathtaking.

"Nice to meet you Zeke. I'm Clara" said girl. She was a blonde with two ponytails on her head. She seemed like very happy and energetic person. Her brother on the other hand was giving a vibe of maturity and nobility.

"And I'm her brother, Angus" he gave me a hand to shake. He's skin was very warm, almost melting my fingers. And it seemed he held my hand just a little too long then the etiquette demanded.

"I heard you're doing a party tomorrow. Zeke would want to join you and wish you happy birthday" Jay said coolly. I now remembered. They were that very rich and attractive Clara and Angus Coster. Everybody in school wanted to go to their party, rumored to be the best ever. How could I even forget some big news like that?

"But of course, you two are invited! Why didn't you say that earlier?" said Clara and she took a pen. "Just give me your names. You need to be on a list or else George and his friends will chase you away" And we gave her what she asked for.

"I can't wait to see you on a party" said Angus directing that to me. I blushed. He didn't look like a wolf, and I wasn't afraid of him. They probably were in love with me as well, but they showed it in a different way. Clara seemed flirty but not really interested (is that even possible with that love spell?). And in Angus gaze was not lust but curiosity. And it was giving spines thru my back.

When they went back to classroom I asked Jay:

"Who's George?"

And of course Jay being a 'know-it-all' knew the answer.

"Clara's boyfriend. And the captain of a baseball team. Your brother knows him quite well"

"Do you think that someone in love don't react on my charm?"

"Well, maybe just not in the same way. They are probably attracted to you, but not that strongly like others."

I couldn't be sure about that cuz' I didn't knew much about love spells. And my pad was quite difficult to understand.

When we came back to class, again late, everyone seemed to know the news. I wasn't sure if that's even possible. Gossips spreads around quickly, but not in four minutes! Somehow all class was talking about me being on the best party. Even history teacher was looking at me with respect (and of course with love but I started getting used to it). Jay didn't seem interested in the situation and went back to reading his beloved book. It was sort of frustrating as he ignored the whole world for one book. Again everybody were looking at me, so I opened up my book and decided to learn something at last (Yea, I know, it is strange and totally unnatural to actually learn at school, but I was quite bored).

After a minute I started thinking (my head hurt from it).

"Jay, you did this just to get to the party, am I correct?"

"Of course. Would there be another reason?"

"No, I was just thinking why did you do that. You don't like parties and all, so why?"

"For research" he said while reading.

I didn't understand him. What 'research' did he mean? Confused I tried to focus on teacher's words. But I don't really like history so it was quite difficult. And I gave up after a few minutes. I pulled my draft out and started sketching. Firs I drew some elves and hobbits inspired by the lord of the rings. It quickly bored me, so I started searching for another object. And I didn't find anything interesting except Jay, so I started sketching him. It wasn't that easy, but I did that a few times on my pad. While drawing, strange though came to my head. It was asking me if Jay was handsome. And totally automatically I started to think deeper about it. Well, he certainly wasn't ugly. He had quite a round face with soft features. Because of it he looked a little like a girl. He knew about this, so he did every thing to put his hair up. Without his glasses his eyes were quite attractive. And they seemed piercing, because he needed to focus his eyes on you to see properly. He had funny, thick eyebrows. It wasn't like a girls at all, so it was a good thing. Usually he looked totally emotionless, but now, reading a book, he seemed somehow relaxed and happy.

He looked up from a book and met my, probably strangely intense, gaze.

"What cha looking at?" he said offensively. "You didn't…" he said looking at my draft. He looked quite angry.

"Well, it won't hurt you if I drew you, so why mind?"

He looked at me suspiciously but started reading again.

**End of this chapter. Till the next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Don't kill me! I know it's been a long time, and I'm sorry. I'm treating you to invisible breakfast ;) I don't own Zeke's pad. **

Jay walked into my room just to fall on the pile of my cloths lying everywhere.

"Jay!" I was nervously looking thought the mentioned pile "Which shirt should I wear?" And I showed him two T-shirts.

"Zeke, they're exactly the same" he said amused.

"No they're not! This one is a little lighter!" and I started moving it up and down like mad.

"Stay in this clothes. I don't think they will mind. Most of them would probably prefer to see you naked" and he smirked nastily.

"Jay!" I shouted blushing a little.

"Yes, yes, sorry. You look lovely, now can we go? It's good to be fashionably late but too much isn't considered polite"

"Ok, I'm ready"

Their home was huge. Not like I didn't expect that, but it made me a little dizzy. The pseudo guards let us in.

I wanted to go back the moment I saw the party. There were people dancing dirtily, or almost having sex, well, like everywhere you looked. There were the drinking ones too.

"Don't drink. I've promised your mom I would take care of you" he said in his 'you're-stupid-so-I-have-to-look-out-for-you' tone.

But I already wasn't listening to him. Angus was kissing two girls, and seemed to notice me. He leaved them and stalked towards me. All of a sudden Jay was nowhere in the line of sight.

"Yo" his voice was a bit slurred from alcohol.

From that moment everything was spinning. Angus treated me to some drinks, then I met his girls, and not sure how I got there I ended up in some kind of harem made of both ganders. I've lost count how many people kissed me. They touched me a lot too. I was slowly getting sick. I tried to look for Jay, but couldn't find him anywhere. In utter panic I shouted his name.

"What?" he asked irritated, suddenly standing right in front of me. For a while I saw him as my savior, an angel sent from heavens. Because of alcohol of course.

"Take me from here" I almost pleaded. He sighted and took my hand. I heard protesting voices behind me but they weren't important right now.

We walked to the park and sat on a bench. I had my head between my knees. After some time I felt sickness leave me. My head was throbbing dully.

When I looked up I saw that the sky was getting pinkish at the horizon. We were sitting arm by arm and I started supporting myself on Jay a little. My eyes wanted to close, but the sky didn't allow me to. The sun shyly started to show itself. It was the most beautiful sunrise I've ever seen. And with that my eyes closed completely.

I wake up feeling uncomfortable. I was laying on a bench and I've made a pillow of Jay's lap.

"You didn't sleep the entire night?" I asked him sleepily. He was startled by my voice, not noticing that I woke up.

"Yes, someone had to take care of you"

"I'm sorry" I said raising up to look in his eyes.

"Don't apologize, you should thank me instead"

I saw a box with hot-dogs. "Yes and I think treating you breakfast should be a good way to do it"

"The best" he answered smiling.

**Review (puppy eyes)! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Been a long time I guess ;D You must understand the way I work. It's not my only story. I pick the story with the biggest number of reviews and the nicest ones, and continue it. Yes, it is blackmail. But if there is the next chapter it means your reviews satisfied me. **

**I don't own Zeke's Pad (no change there). Hope you like it!**

"Zeke, what are you doing?" asked Jay with disapproval. He just walked into my room and saw me standing on my head. Or rather trying to stand on my head. Although my head was on the floor according to the plan, my legs and lower back was on the bed, leaving me in quite uncomfortable position.

"Thinking. Knock before you came in."

"I never knock."

"I could be with a girl. Making out, you know." I gave an argument.

"Yeah, right" he snorted. "Anyway, what are you 'thinking' about?"

"I have a date with Maxim" I said shortly.

"Mhm. What's there to think about?"

"I'm not sure what I should do with her."

"Usual shit. You know take her to pizza, then maybe to movies. If you win her heart, you may as well take her to your room and close the door."

"A month ago you weren't such a pervert, Jay."

"I'm growing up" he said totally unaffected. He sat on the bed, looking at me with furrowed eyebrows. I ignored him and started thinking about today's morning.

_When we went back, Jay collapsed on my bed, dead to the world. I decided he deserved a little nap, so I left him there and went to wash myself. My mum and brother were up, but the rest was still asleep. It was Saturday anyway. When I went out from the bathroom a phone rung. _

"_Hello, Zeke?"_

"_Hey, Maxim! What's up?"_

"_Are you free this evening?"_

"_Like the wind."_

"_Then, maybe we could meet up. If you want, that is."_

"_It's a great idea"_

_Maxim was just as a girl should be. She was pretty and cool. She wasn't shy, and at the same time she wasn't overly confident. _

"Could you help me up a bit?" I asked Jay. My neck started to hurt.

He gave me his hand with a mocking gaze. We had a bit of a problem, I was a little heavier then Jay and I couldn't help him lift me up. Suddenly he lifted me up at one stroke and we ended up knocking our foreheads together.

"Ouch! It hurts like hell! I'm going to have a bump!" I shouted holding my head.

"It was your fault! You get that for attempting to stand on your head!" he looked at me irritated. "Show me, moron." He fit his hand under mine on my forehead. I took my hand away to give him better access. He carefully examined the bump with his fingers.

"You're panicking over nothing. Mine's bigger." He said looking at me with his 'you're-such-an-idiot-I-can't-even-find-a-word-to-describe-it' face.

"Jay, have you ever thought about contact lenses?"

"Why are you asking?"

I felt perplexed. I couldn't tell him that he had beautiful eyes. It would just sound so gay. Although I would only say that as a good friend trying to help him find a girl, seemed a lame excuse.

"No reason."

The date with Maxim wasn't very … fascinating. Talking with her was nice, but we didn't really have so much mutual interests. The movie we went to was a horror, and I was ashamed when I saw she wasn't frightened at all while I covered my eyes. She and Ike would be a much better pair.

When I went back Jay was (of course) still in my house. At last he was useful, he helped my mum with dinner.

"How was your date, Zeke?" asked my dad with sheer curiosity.

"Jay, you were supposed to not tell anyone!" I shouted at my smirking friend.

"Oh, didn't it go well?" asked Ike.

"_Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too uproarious, and it pricks like thorn!*" _said Rachel standing up and lifting her hand up in what me and Jay called 'actor mode'.

"Rachel, it's supposed to be 'boisterous' not 'uproarious" Jay chipped in.

"No, it's not!" she said scandalized.

"It is."

"It's not!"

"Children, please calm down." Said my mum cautionary.

Even Jay wasn't so brave to ignore my mother. So he said "Yes Ms. Palmer" at the same time Rachel mumbled "Yes, mum."

They stuck their tongues out the moment mum wasn't looking. My dad giggled lightly.

"What is so funny, Alvin?" she said calmly sitting across from him.

"Nothing, sunshine." He smiled.

"Bleh, that's so sweet I'm going to puke." Said Ike.

Mum made her horrid fake smile and took his food away from him.

"Mum, I need this to keep my form."

Everyone laughed. I looked at Jay. He was looking genuinely happy.

"God, I'm so stupid!" I shouted all of a sudden.

"You only realized it now?" asked Jay after his surprise passed. I didn't answer him, instead taking him by the hand and running to my room.

"You love them!" I said after closing the door. "You love my family! And what's more important you love me! That's why the spell didn't work on you! You love me like a brother."

"Zeke I-" he started nervously.

"I know, I know. Heart made of stone, right? I'm sorry that I believed in it, even if just for a while! You must understand I was in an 'emo' state then. Now I understand it's only your way of defense. You're afraid because your family didn't show you love."

"Could you stop saying what you think aloud?" he had his head lowered with embarrassment. To stop making him uneasy I shut up.

Later when dinner ended I went to the bathroom to change into pajamas. When I went back Jay was laying on my bed.

"Oh no, there is no way you're going to sleep in my bed, Jayden Fritter!"

"Why the hell not, Ezekiel Palmer?" he said with a hint of amusement.

"There is a sleeping bag in the closet. Or you can sleep on the couch in the living room."

"You can't treat a guest like that."

"You're not a guest. You practically live here!"

"Oh, come on! You can't refuse me your bed, when you left me here alone while you were having fun with your girl."

I sighted.

"What? Was it bad?" he asked puzzled.

"It's just she … kissed me."

"Doesn't seem bad to me."

"I didn't feel anything. At all." I said taking the sleeping bag from the closed.

"Maybe she's not the one."

"Yes, I think so." I turned off the light and laid down. "Maybe I should try with guys?" I said jokingly.

He snorted.

"What? It couldn't go that bad. I already have a guy in my bed." I smirked though he couldn't see.

"Don't even joke like that." 

***It's from 'Romeo and Juliet' Act 1 Scene 4. You may check which one, Rachel or Jay, was right. Though it is rather obvious.**

**Wikipedia thank you! If not it I wouldn't even know what their full names are. But really, Ezekiel? Wtf!**

**Do I have to tell you to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! Next chap XD Thanks for the reviews! Like always I don't own. I had some problems with Fanfiction recently, so I couldn't update. **

I woke up earlier then usual. This one idea kept me up at night. I was just too excited to wait. I hopped on my bed, where poor, unsuspecting Jay was straddled. I lowered a little and whispered in his ear.

"Wake up sleeping beauty."

"Fuck off. It's Sunday." That was my only answer. He wasn't very supporting of the thought of opening his eyes.

"Came on! I need your help!"

"If you shout into my ear again I'll kick you. In a painful place." If his eyes were open they'd sure be glaring at me.

"Okay, but just stand up. I have something important to discuss with you."

"Can't it wait an hour? Or two?"

"No. I'm too excited about it."

He whimpered. Slowly, unwillingly he opened his eyes. His vision was probably slurred. He wasn't talking, and I was a little fascinated by this quiet, sleepy Jay. Almost adorable.

"Definitely not the thing I want to see first in the morning. Why are you on top of me?" And there went the cuteness.

"This is my bed."

"Doesn't change anything."

"Everything that's on my bed belongs to me. Besides I just wanted to wake you up."

"Couldn't you do that any other way?"

I smirked.

"Trust me I could think of some but they'd be much more cruel. Like icy water."

"I hate you. Now can you get off?"

I did it, but instead of leaving the bed I climbed behind him and hid under the sheets. It was cold in the room. He turned in my direction with expectation.

"So what's so important?"

"Maxim."

"Oh? Are you not done with her?"

"Yes, I am. But she deserves to have someone."

"Oh no. Don't tell me you plan to play Cupid again. If you are I'm out of here."

"Stay calm. I'm not going to force her to love anyone."

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"You know, don't you?"

"Tell me it's not Ike."

I smiled.

Once I was clothed I started making strategies. Jay was looking at me with a face 'you're-too-dumb-to-be-human' but I didn't pay him much attention. Finally an idea formed. I took out my lovely pad and let the magic overflow with the touch of my genius. When I ended a barometer landed on my hands.

"What's that thing?" my friend asked suspiciously.

"Jay, came here."

He hesitantly stepped in front of me. I started to put the barometer on him.

"What's that supposed to do? You're not taking my blood pressure, are you?"

"It's a love meter."

He quickly took the offending thing off him. He looked a bit panicked.

"Jay?" I asked astonished. "I was only checking if that thing worked. But are you…?"

"No! Don't insinuate things on your own!"

"Oh? So who is she, cold heart?"

"Don't know what you're talking about. Anyway how is that supposed to help? It won't make Maxim fall in love."

"No, but it will allow us to check the results of our mission."

"Us, our. Can't you at last talk about yourself, like you don't need my rescue at the end? Besides it's impossible. Right now she's in love with you because of your earlier brilliant experiment."

"Right. That's way I need your help." I smiled.

"I don't like the sound of that."

I heard Jay curse on the other side of the earphone. Step 1: Get Maxim to meet with Ike, so they could talk, while I'm not there. Jay's mission: to check if she feels anything for him.

"Zeke, I don't want to do this."

"Don't whine, if you succeed I'll allow you to have my bed tonight too. Besides you don't have anything better to do."

Maxim walked into our house. She talked with Jay and then he suggested she should go to the living room. It was funny to hear them talk and not see them. In the meantime I pulled a picture of her from my bookcase and threw it into the rubbish bin. Jay came back to the room after checking her pulse. He wasn't as good in lying, but she didn't know him that much to notice it.

As expected she quickly got bored. Ike was putting a tennis table together and the noise lured her there. I sent Jay to discreetly observe them.

Anything exciting didn't happen. After their tennis match Jay checked her pulse again to 'make sure it's increasing following sport as it should'. It didn't grow one bit.

I wasn't really sure what to do. Every little idea was immediately shot down by Jay, who insisted that I'll only make things worse. I couldn't do it without Jay so he had a say in this. A safest option was a meal.

Jay and I prepared a romantic dinner and left it for our two.

As always things didn't go as planned. First my sister came and took all the home made cookies (no we didn't do them, it's just the name on the container). Then my parents came and, of course, thought it is for them so ate everything. It ended with Maxim going home, because she waited to long for me to appear. I sighed.

"Don't be so upset. Love is not something that grows in a day." Jay patted my arm.

"I know. I just wanted her to be happy."

He was looking through a window.

"Maybe it will work out in the end. Look, he's seeing her off."

"Hope it will go well."

Only then I realized how hungry I was. So I went downstairs for a snack.

"Tomorrow I'll try again. I won't give up so easily." I said opening the door with my elbow.

Jay was sitting on a chair. Asleep. I put the snacks on my desk and went before him. I was curious. The love meter was laying not far away.

I checked it out. He must have felt something, because he stirred.

Love level: high. I gaped. It was last but one level.

He opened his eyes. When he realized what's happening he threw my barometer to the floor and it broke. He stood up angrily.

"How could you?"

"Jay, don't be such a kid. I'm your friend, you should talk with me about your love interests."

He pushed me on the door. I didn't expect it. I hit my head and slid on the floor resting my back on the door.

"It hurt asshole!"

He got on his knees before me, sighting.

"I'm sorry. It seems it does have an effect on me too."

He leaned in and before I understood what's happening connected our lips.

Curiosity killed the cat.

**Bwahahaha! Don't think it's the end of the love story, it's only the beginning! And Zeke really had Maxim's drawing in his room. Just saying. **

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Another chap. I'm deeply sorry if I didn't answer some of your reviews, my computer does strange things these days. It's hard to blame it, it's nine years old. Anyway, thank you all. StarUchiha noticed that I write Maxine's name wrong. From today on I will try to not make that mistake. Enjoy! **

I am furious. Of course I'm angry at Jay. And I couldn't care less that he kissed me, I actually wouldn't be bothered if he started dancing on a table in that moment. You see my problem runs much deeper. Jay hasn't come to school. Now it's Thursday, first period. From Sunday I haven't seen this idiot. You know what's the worst? We have a Physics test. I have only two lessons to study and I don't even know about what this test is. I never had such problems. I am a poor student and Physics equals black magic for me, but I have Jay. Jay who shows me his notes, which I didn't find necessary up till now. Jay who tries to explain what was on the lesson, and he's apparently better then the teacher. Jay who I really can't live without.

The test was just cruel. From the first question I could say I'm smashed.

It's Jay's fault. He's cowardly running from his feelings and I must suffer. Ok, so maybe it is a bit of my fault, for making that stupid spell and cowardly not checking if he didn't move to Alaska.

Maxine talked with me. It was awkward and I didn't know what to say. She was sad that I left her alone at that time. In that moment I wanted to take the spell off but my pad is still charging.

Why is Jay doing this? Love is something he can endure. It's not even real for god's sake. When the pad is charged everything will be back to norm. Well, at last I hope because Jay will probably kill me for turning him gay.

I decided. I will go to his house.

…tomorrow.

Ok, so maybe this was not such a great idea. I simply didn't predict that ringing the doorbell will take half an hour and considering all advantages and disadvantages of me being here.

"Zeke? Why are you standing here and not knocking?" the door opened and before I chickened out I walked inside passing Jay.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said angrily trying to not look nervous.

"Excuse me?" he looked genuinely surprised. I noticed he was in his cute pyjamas, blue with crocodiles. My mother gave it to him for fifteen birthday.

"You know what I mean! You've been skipping school for a week, avoiding me. I started wondering if you didn't move to Alaska!"

"Wait. I wasn't skipping school and certainly not been avoiding you. And why Alaska?"

"What do you mean you weren't skipping? I was there the whole time. I failed Physics test because of you!"

"Ah" he smiled "so it was about the test. I knew there must have been something more to that. Anyway, I am sick. Or rather was sick and that's the reason I didn't go to school."

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying! I ever phoned you!"

"What?"

"Ike said he will tell you, but he must have forgotten. At that time I thought you may be a little mad at me, so I didn't contact you anymore than that."

I sat down. It was too much for me. All that time I was mistaken? If I came to him earlier I could have passed the test. Fuck. I'm a moron.

"Do you feel like a moron now?"

"Are you reading my mind?"

He smiled. After a minute I smiled too. It's not important now. I will pass it on another date. Jay is not being awkward. Everything's fine.

"Want to come to my room?" he asked and so we did. I liked the sound of his bare feet hitting the wooden floor. It was reminding me that I am not alone.

"Where are your parents?"

"Work. They will come back next week." He answered lying on his bed. He closed his eyes, seeming content. My gaze fell on his lips and I could not stop myself.

"Jay?"

"Mhm?"

"How does it feel to love someone?"

He opened his eyes.

"Are you an idiot? Do you really want to know? Just don't say it was my fault then."

He stood up and walked in my direction. He drew closer until only centimeters were between our faces. I did a thing I really shouldn't have done. I closed my eyes.

His lips on mine weren't a big shock. His tongue inside my mouth was a bit more stunning. But only after he put his hand under my shirt I broke the kiss.

"It's horrible" he said "It's like I'm going mad. I seem to have voices in my head that tell me to touch you. I can't think about anything else but you. What do you say to that, Zeke?"

I said the only think that came to my mind.

"Your glasses are hurting my face when we kiss."

He looked at me surprised. He bit his lip and looked as he was about to cry. Before I could ask what's wrong he dragged me to the bed and pushed lightly so I sat on it. After that dominating kiss I really didn't expect him to sit in-between my legs, cling to my shirt and hide his face in my chest.

"Zeke, I can't take this anymore." He was panting. I could feel he was sweating too, but it was not fever. Or maybe it was, I could not tell. His fists clenched, crumpling my shirt more.

"Jay" he lifted his head. His eyes were desperate.

I did a thing that seemed the most logical in that moment.

I took of his glasses.

**Well, well a huge step! So review, be nice!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, people out there! I'm not sure how much time passed from my last chapter, but here's another one. Hope you will enjoy! I don't own anything.**

Opening my eyes was hard because I immediately realized that the large bed wasn't mine. I heard another person's breathing, could feel a light touch of feet against my shin. I never, ever wanted to wake up.

Jay's sleeping face wasn't a surprise. It was a horrible mistake, but not surprising in the least. I should have known that in the end my actions always have consequences. Usually Jay was the one that helped me clear everything up. But now he was sleeping and I was afraid that forgiving me after everything would be impossible for him.

In some twisted way it wasn't even strange. The first porn I've ever seen was with Jay. It seemed only reasonable that my first sexual action would be with him. Well, we didn't really have actual intercourse, just 'helped each other out', but still it was a bit too much. I had to…

I had to get away.

I managed to get to my house without any problems. My mother was furious because 'she phoned like one hundred times! I haven't been home for the night!'. I tried explaining that I had spent the night at Jay's and not blush madly at the same time. I failed miserably.

Fortunately my mom gave me multitude of household chores. I didn't even have time to worry about anything else.

By lunch time I had almost forgot about my problems. Of course mum just had to spoil it.

"Why hasn't Jay been here for a week?" she asked matter-of-factly.

"He was sick." I said swallowing my food.

"I trust he is fine now? It must have been infectious if you didn't visit him."

"He's fine. Just a bit tired."

"You should get hold of copies of lessons for him. That poor child. Thankfully he has a good friend like you."

I started to feel that annoying pressure in my gut. Something that felt a lot like guilt.

"I remember how unsure he was as a child." My mother said with a gentle smile. "He couldn't believe he could have a friend. He used to follow you around, like he was afraid you will run away the moment he stops looking at you. That was so sweet, but I'm glad he isn't like this now. He can rely on your friendship."

Ah, my lovely mum. Always knows how to make me hate myself.

"I'm not hungry" I said standing up from the table. "I'm going to Jay's."

"But you haven't finished…"

"I'll do everything tomorrow, I promise."

I run the short distance to Jay's house but stopped before the door, all my certainty disappearing. I started second guessing myself.

Jay was there. Completely alone. Unsure if he lost a friend. How would I feel if I woke up in bed seeing the other person left me? A person that I love and trust?

Oh fuck, I'm a horrible human being.

I reached for the handle and was surprised the doors were open. Jay never left them open, he was always very careful. I took is as a bad sign.

I went up to his room. There he was, sitting on his bed, looking down with a blank stare. It looked like he haven't moved since morning.

"Jay, have you at least eaten something?" my voice was breaking. He didn't acknowledge my presence.

"Jay, I'm sorry." I sat down before him, but he was still not looking at me.

"Get out." He said emotionlessly.

"Jay, please…"

"Get. Out."

"Jay…"

"I said get out!" his fist were shaking, but he still kept a blank face.

"I know I hurt you. I should have never left you. I imagine that you must be in a swirl of emotions right now. I'm sorry! I just got scared. But I won't run away anymore."

He finally looked at me. I wanted him to give me a mad stare or shout at me. But he smiled. Smiled in that painful and fake way, that expressed pity. I felt he wasn't pitying me, but himself.

"I understand. After last night I'm satisfied. You don't have to touch me anymore. Now, please get out."

I went out onto the street. Didn't manage to catch his reaction when I left in a hurry. I was looking through the streets and soon I found my destination.

When I returned, he was already forming the words 'get out', but stopped mid-sentence.

"What is that?" he asked surprised.

"Silly, you can see it's a hot-dog." I said moving my hand with the food higher.

"I know, but why?"

"Because you like hot-dogs." I answered simply.

"Do you think you can bribe me with a hot-dog?" he said half scandalized, half amused.

"I don't know. Can I?"

"No."

I sat on his bed again. He raised up his knees in a defensive manner.

"Say 'ahh'." I said trying to stuff the thing into his mouth.

"N…" I used my chance when he stated answering. With his mouth differently occupied I could calmly talk to him.

"I'll never leave you. No matter what you do. It's all my fault and I'll do anything to recompense all the mental damage it causes you to suffer." I noticed his arms were shaking. "Shh, it's alright."

He angrily stuffed the hot-dog in my mouth. "I'm not crying, idiot! I'm just so mad I think I am able to kill you right now."

"So, do you accept my hot-dog of agreement?" I said smiling.

"I do. Moron."

I gently placed the hot-dog back in his mouth and started biting the other end, looking straight into his glaring eyes.

I think this whole 'going-out' thing could work out for a while.

**Well, it wasn't very long. I just felt incredibly bored and wrote it.**

**Review, it depends on you how quickly I'll write another chapter. **

**Also 'Winter is coming' xD (although it's already snowing here, but I guess it's not winter if it isn't at least -9). **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Just a quick chapter. Don't have time, bye ;) I don't own anything.**

"Zeke, I have..." Jay stormed into my room, without knocking of course "Why are you shirtless?"

"Can't you see? I'm changing. Knock the next time."

"Why would I knock?"

"Oh? So you like what you see?" I smirked.

"What's there to see, moron. I came because I found something for you."

He handed me a colorful paper.

"An art contest?"

"You always say you're an artist, so do your work."

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because the main prize is a trip to Brazil."

"What makes you think I'll take you?"

"You better do" he said with his serious face. "Or else I'll kill you."

"Yeah right." I sniggered. "The topic is 'My paradise'. Seems interesting."

He sat on my bed, looking comfortable. The bastard, he looks completely unaffected by his feelings, so I have to worry about it instead.

I looked at his lips. It was nagging me from some time. Although I don't remember much from that party, I was disgusted by the kisses I got there. I couldn't feel anything with Maxine either. Why was that, when Jay kissed me I somehow thought it wasn't long enough? I had to test it out.

"Jay, can I kiss you?"

He looked at me with some sort of disbelief.

"No."

"But why?"

"Don't get used to it. Now, hurry up and put your shirt on."

I didn't continue the topic.

In school I was deep in thought. It was a lesson with new English teacher anyway, so we didn't have to do anything.

Jay dropped his pen and I reached for it in the same moment he did, so our fingers touched lightly. He drew back and looked at me warily. He was acting seriously strange. I mean we touched each other pretty intimately not even week ago and now he was embarrassed. That seemed really un-Jay-like.

When we got to my house the first thing he asked me of was: "Is your pad charged now?" with impatience.

It was really annoying. Sure I could understand him. But it was still pretty irritating.

I reached into my back pocket.

"It's gone." I said terrified.

"What?" he went pale.

"My pad... is gone!"

**I would be absolutely thrilled if you reviewed ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! This chapter was actually very fun for me to write, I hope it's fun to read!**

**I don't own Zeke's Pad. **

I was crushed into my bed by Jay, who had his hands squeezed around my neck.

"Any harder and I'll sue you for attempted murder." I joked trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Why waste time? Your family can sue me for murder." He said menacingly.

"Jay, cut that out." He glared at me but let his hands fall back to his sides. He was still sitting on top of me, and maybe it wouldn't be that bad if we were in another situation.

"How could you lose it?" His voice held so much unadulterated hatred and disappointment that I flinched.

"Look, I'm not happy about it either but we have to calm down! You're the one with brains so you have to figure something out."

"Why am I even friends with you?" he sighted, resigned.

"Cause I have a cute smile?" I tried.

He hit me with a pillow.

"I have a theory" He said after we moved to the living room. "You know that new teacher?"

"You mean Mister Anderson?"

"Yeah, well, he arrived at the same day you lost it. I don't believe in coincidences. And he was looking at you strangely."

"Jay, everybody looks at me strangely, I'm like honey in the forest full of bears."

He put two fingers on his temple.

"Don't make metaphors. Ever."

I scooted closer to his sitting form on the couch and put my head on his shoulder.

"Jay?"

"Get off."

I ignored him.

"Jay, what are we gonna do?"

"First, I'll chop your cock off if you don't fucking move!"

"You won't." I smirked and leaned up to his ear. "You like that part of my body too much."

Suddenly, my head was on the couch and Jay was in the kitchen.

What am I doing? That was mean. I have no right to harass Jay because of a misfortune I created.

"Jay, I'm sorry!" I shouted in the general direction of the kitchen.

"Shut up!"

**Z&J **

Having a suspect was in no way making things easier. After a small chat, which consisted of Jay yelling at me, we figured the best method was to spy on the teacher.

That's how I found myself on a roof, dressed all in black and holding a torch and binoculars. It was really uneventful in this guy's life. He mainly sat down before his TV or computer.

The guy wasn't old, about his thirties. He had short brown hair and bright green eyes. You might call him good looking, but there was also something strange about him. A certain air of someone who knows he's smarter then you.

But then again Jay had that kind of air all the time.

Speaking of Jay, my dear friend, of course, left me on this mission alone. Okay, so maybe he was in the process of researching the info on the Internet, but still. It would be a much more interesting spying mission if I wasn't so alone.

My phone vibrated and after checking if it was Jay (more times then not it's Jay, or mom, and when it's not it ends up being 'that' kind of fan), I answered.

"You found something, sweetie pie?" I said mimicking my mother's voice.

"..."

"What's wrong, honey?"

"If you ever call me like that again I'll hang up." he said in a deadpan. "Seriously, for a moment I thought it's your mother."

"See?" I said excited. "I told you I'm good at pretending woman's voices. Rachel's gonna be so jealous of my abilities."

"..." I could imagine him rolling his eyes. "You want a prize for that?"

"Depends on the prize?" I smirked.

"Cut the bullshit. I have bad news."

"What did you find?"

"Nothing, completely nothing. The web doesn't know this guy exists, no facebook or tweeter account, no nothing. He's not even on our school's site yet. What about you?"

"Same. He just watches TV and sits before a computer. He's the most boring guy I ever saw."

"How can he sit before a computer and not leave a sign on the Internet?"

"Maybe he doesn't use the Internet." I suggested.

Jay spluttered like the very idea seemed absurd.

"Dude, everybody uses the Internet. It's like a library with everything."

"Yes, calm down, Jay. I don't know what he does. You're the genius here."

"Of course I am. Moron."

"Then think of something."

For a while it was quiet. I was getting more and more distressed by the situation when Jay eventually spoke.

"I have an idea."

**Z&J**

"That's your idea!?"

We were both dressed in black now, we even had the caps (I don't know why Jay has them in the first place). I hold a torch for Jay to open the damn window.

Did I forget to mention that it was two in the morning and we were breaking into the school building? Because that's what we're actually doing.

"Shut up. If the janitor hears we're screwed."

I pouted but followed his order.

The principal's office was kind of creepy. You know, the scary stacks of papers everywhere. Jay went straight to the computer and told me to keep watch by the door.

Whenever I tried to ask him something he ordered me to shut up, so eventually I stopped asking.

Turns out we weren't very lucky because ten minutes later I saw the janitor.

"Jay" I whispered urgently. "He's coming."

"Wait a while, I'm just going to –"

"No time."

I closed the door and clicked the computer to shut it off. I looked around and tried to find a good hiding place.

Jay took my arm. "Came here, moron."

He pulled me down under the desk, where he was already sitting.

It was a very uncomfortable place. I know I should probably think about the threat but when I looked at Jay I was surprised. In his black clothes and looking cautiously to the side the sound of footsteps could be heard he looked like a real spy. Like in a scene from a movie.

He looked at me. I was practically kneeling above him so the distance between us was really minimal. I would be embarrassed to say that, but my heart kind of sped up for a moment. I couldn't help it! This was really like in a movie, and Jay seemed ….. almost cool.

"Zeke, I asked you a question." He was glaring at me.

"What?"

"What was the janitor doing? Was he washing the floors?"

I tried to remind myself exactly where I was.

"No, he wasn't holding anything."

"Ok." He said and went back to looking like a hot spy.

… I mean to looking to the side of the sounds.

But really it was dark, and the only light was from the moon. And he was so damn focused.

I shouldn't be in this damn movie. A pretty girl should.

I (not so unconsciously) leaned a bit. I seriously don't know what I was planning.

Ok, I knew, but it was not a good plan.

Right in the moment centimeters were between us he turned his face and looked at me.

"What are you doing?" His voice was clueless.

I can't believe that I was feeling embarrassed. I quickly returned to my previous position. "My knees started to hurt. It made me unstable."

He raised his brow. "Well, the janitor passed the room, so you can give your knees a rest."

**Z&J**

"Did you find anything?" I asked when I caught my breath. For obvious reasons (mostly because we're two chickens) we ran the whole way to my place.

He heavily landed on the sofa and I sat next to him.

"I believe so. I found the guy's CV. He had various jobs, but he was never actually a teacher. I have no idea why they hired a man like him. He's actually a technician."

"By that you mean?"

"Computers, tablets, phones. He worked in some of the most recognized world's firms. Somehow, in the meantime he found a while to be an actor too, but I don't believe it's relevant."

"So what's your theory?"

"He probably knows that your pad is magical."

"Oh" I had no good answer to that. What could I do? If he deliberately stole it I could never get it back.

"We must break into his flat." Jay said.

"Oh, ok." than I took a moment. "Wait, what?!" Usually, I was the one with the crazy ideas.

"I don't think he's stupid enough to hide it there, but we must take the chance."

"How?"

"Oh, don't worry your idiot head over it. Tomorrow we're not going to school."

I looked at him and smiled.

"What?" he barked.

"Jay, you're awesome."

His face completely changed but I could not read the expression. "I have to go." He said quickly and by the time I understood he was already by the door.

"Jay, wait."

"What?" He turned around and when I approached him, he took a step back resting his back on the door.

"It's late."

"So what?"

"Wouldn't it be better if you stayed?"

He looked at me incredulously. "I will be fine."

"Come on, Jay." I grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving.

He looked down at my lips. So I guess it was his mistake.

I pushed him against the door and leaned in. His mouth was how I remembered it; warm, wet and open.

And he slapped me. It wasn't even that painful, but it hurt my pride pretty bad.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed. "We're in the corridor! Anyone could see us!"

"Jay, it's three in the morning, nobody's up." I tried to reason.

"Am I the only one who sees the problem here?" He said exasperated. He left without another word.

**Z&J **

It took me five minutes to decide to follow him. When I opened the door he was already out of sight, so I went to a place where I would have gone to in this situation.

To the playground.

He was sitting on the swing, rocking gently. The night wind was freezing, and I could say he was cold, because he had almost an identical black attire that I wore.

I approached him slowly from behind, letting him hear my steps. He didn't flinch when I took control of the swing so I guessed it was alright.

His hands were right below mine's on the chain. I rocked him slowly with the wind.

"Do you remember how we met?" He asked suddenly in a far away voice.

"Dude, that was ages ago!"

But I remembered. It was here.

I went back to that day. I think it was a spring day, I'm not sure. I don't remember how old we were, just that we were in kindergarten. I filled the elements that were missing but I remembered the general idea.

_It was sunny, probably afternoon, because all the kids were out. I knew most of them._

_On this swing sat a kid with a round face and even rounder glasses. I saw him in kindergarten, but he rarely talked with anyone._

_I was in the middle of making a piece of art in the sandbox. Ike was running around with his friends pretending the stick is a sword. Other kids were uninterested in my occupation. Mom and Dad stayed with Rachel, who was a baby at the time. _

_I looked up and saw the strange glasses kid. The sandbox was right opposite the swings so the kids could jump off and not kill themselves in the process._

"_Hey, you." I said trying to sound like Ike. Ike had a lot of friends and everybody liked him._

_The kid looked at me._

"_Yes, it's you I'm talking to."_

"_Yes?" His voice was as high as a mouse's (ok, I made that up.) _

"_I want you to come here."_

"_Why?"_

"_To see the birth of a great artist. You're not going to lose that chance, are you?"_

_He looked at me with wonder. Then he slipped off the swing and came to stand before the sandbox._

"_What is it?" He said looking at my sculpture and squinting his eyes._

"_It's a dragon, of course, stupid."_

_He pouted as if he never was called that before._

"_Well, you're stupid. Dragons don't exist."_

"_You're lying! Mom said they do. Your mom didn't tell you that they're just hiding?"_

_I didn't expect that he would throw sand into my eyes. I started crying quite loudly which alarmed my mom._

_She quickly run to me leaving dad with Rachel._

"_What's wrong, honey?" She said kneeling before my little frame._

"_He threw sand into my eyes!" I pointed at the villain. _

_But when I took my hand of my pinching eyes I saw that he was also crying. Not like me, he was quiet and hid his face with his palms as though he wasn't allowed to cry._

_My mom talked to the kid. Strangely his tears made me forget about my stinking eyes._

"_Where are your parents?" She asked gently._

"_In.. hic... they're working... hic." It was hard to hear him in between the sobs._

_My mother looked at me sternly. "Zeke, keep an eye on him for a moment for me, okay?"_

_I nodded and silently watched while the boy cried. After a moment my mom returned with two apples. She gave one to me and the other to the surprised (and still crying) Jay._

"_Listen boys. Don't eat sweets. Eat the apples. If you eat them someday you will be strong men. And I know right now you are mad at each other and sad, but if you forget it and eat in peace with each other I guarantee you will want to become friends." She smiled in her perfect mom way. _

I returned from my thoughts to the present moment. It was still very cold. I could see the beginnings of the morning.

"From that moment your family just treated me like one of their own." Said Jay with calmness "Just like that."

"Yes, I know my parents are great, you said that a dozen of times."

"You don't understand. If your mom saw us..." He shifted slightly. "Your parents, Ike, Rachel and you... You are the only things I've got, the only family I really posses. And I can't –" he took a deep breath. "I can't afford to lose that."

It was quiet for a moment. My hands slowly drifted down to rest on top of his and I squeezed them lightly. A while passed with me just holding his hands and rocking the swing.

"Whatever you do, they won't give up on you." The words sounded sour-sweet in my mouth. "And if they do, then I'll stand on your side. Even if it means they will give up on me, too."

For a long time he remained silent. In the end he said "Let's go to my house. It's closer." With a voice that held no emotion.

**Z&J**

Although I slept only for two hours I was well rested. Me and Jay didn't cuddle at night or anything like that, but when I turned my back to him he scooted a bit closer. Our warm backs were touching and strangely this was the most calming and peaceful feeling I ever experienced.

**So, the end if this chapter. I almost forgot how fun writing this story was.**

**Well, review, so hopefully I will remember till the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi? I'm alive! Oh, and I'm very happy to announce there is now a Russian translation of this story, wrote by the great AKeito (which I cannot link here, but you should be able to figure it out after writing this '**/**readfic/2408764'** **in Google search). Enjoy!**

Jay was dead set on finding my pad, but I wasn't so sure anymore. In the end, what good did it bring me? I always fucked things up. I fucked our friendship up, and while Jay believed taking back the spell would fix it I didn't believe it. Maybe his feelings were not real but the things that we experienced … they were hundred percent authentic. And whatever I did I could not change that.

Jay did find a way in the end, because he was a genius. Though it didn't go exactly as he planned.

"Seduce him."

I spluttered.

"What? Have you gone mad?"

"This stupid spell might come in handy for the first time. Just use it wisely."

"How is seducing an older man, bigger and stronger than me, 'wise'?"

"What do you propose than?"

"Aren't you going to be jealous?" I blurted out.

From the incredulous look on his face I could say this wasn't a good question.

"Fine, whatever. I'll seduce him so good he will never be able to think about anyone ever again."

"Yeah, good luck Casanova."

I stumbled to the teachers desk and shyly asked;

"Do you give private lessons?"

"No."

The man didn't even look at me. Great job Zeke, you go Zeke.

Jay tried to hide his laugher. Poorly.

"What do you want kid?" The man seemed rude at best. Well, maybe the fact I knocked at his door at eleven o'clock didn't help.

"Is it true?"

He looked at me with confusion.

"Did you really play in 'Love's troubles'?"

His face lit up. Bingo.

We sat down talking about a movie that I have not actually seen. Eventually, I got tired of it.

"I want my pad back."

He looked at me strangely.

"Please?" I added.

"How long have you been using it?"

I did not expect such questions, but went along nevertheless.

"About a year."

He handed me a blank piece of paper. He told me to close my eyes and draw a rabbit. Then he told me to imagine a rabbit.

When I opened my eyes a thing, a black rabbit empty from the inside, was jumping around the room.

"How did I …?"

"You have been under this power for too long. I could explain it to you but you wouldn't understand. I will only say this; we did not stop the production without reason. There is always a price for extraordinary talents."

**Eh, so this is short and poorly written, but I'm just trying to get back on the right track!**


	10. Chapter 10

"How did it go?"

I was instantly pounced on, upon entering my room.

"Oh, it went okay."

"So you got it?"

"Well…" 

"Well what?" Jay asked impatiently.

"I got part of it."

I showed him the stylus.

"What is it? Do you want me to kill you with it?" He seemed ready to do that.

"Oh, don't worry. I made a deal. But first things first. Would you like to go on a date?"

He was speechless for a moment, which was a miracle in itself.

"I beg your pardon?"

I laughed.

"Let's go on a date, Jay."

"W.. why? And it's already past midnight."

"Don't worry about it, there's no school tomorrow. Now, go to your house, and wait for me."

He seemed so shocked he actually listened.

I quickly went to the kitchen and prepared the picnic basket.

"A picnic in the house? Isn't that a bit odd?" He asked eating a tuna sandwich.

"You're odd. Technically we're outside."

"Do you consider the terrace 'outside'?"

"We can see the stars from here."

To tell the truth, it wasn't the first time we did this. As kids we sometimes dragged the duvet on this same terrace to watch the stars or the sunrise.

"Why did you call it a date?"

"Isn't that what people call it? When two individuals who like each other meet in romantic surroundings?"

He choked on his tea and I smirked.

"There is something I want to talk to you about." I started, trying not to sound too solemn.

"Is this going to be emotional?"

"Probably."

"Do I need tissues?"

"Nah, napkins are alright."

"Get with it quickly."

"I discovered something. Something amazing yet terrifying."

"Is this about the pad?"

"Not quite. You see in our pursuit of receiving the pad I realized that I don't actually want to find it. And the reason was you. All this time I thought I had to take responsibility for the way I made you feel about me, but in the end I would have to give it up. You wouldn't need me to be responsible for you."

"What are you trying to say?" He seemed short of breath.

"That I want you to love me. There is no one closer for me than you, I told you, I could abandon my family if it was for you."

"You're being ridiculous!"

"Aren't all men in love like this though?"

At once his eyes seemed to be hopeful and guilty. His mix of emotion seemed to show on his whole face.

"I already got rid of it."

"Of what?" He asked not comprehending my meaning.

"The curse."

"But how? Without your pad?"

I took one of his hand and hold it in mine, palm up.

"Do you want to see a magic trick?"

Without waiting for his answer I wrote the word 'sleep' on his palm. He quickly fell into my arms, snoozing lightly.

"_You see boy-" said the teacher slash magical-pad-maker "-not one of the testers survived. If you want to live a long and calm life, better leave this to me."_

"_But I need it! There was never much use for my artistic ability without it."_

_He looked at me warily._

"_It's true that the ability of the pad is already connected with your brain. I guess the device could even help you restrain that power."_

"_So you will give it back?"_

"_Well, I have conditions."_

"_What conditions?"  
><em>

"_You will only receive it when you take back all of your curses."_

"_But how will I do that without the pad?"_

_He gave me the stylus._

"_This should be enough if you concentrate."_

I got Jay into his bed and looked at him for a long time. Then, when the sun started rising I wrote 'forget' on his arm.


End file.
